Other World
by Seripa
Summary: A story of what happens when Bardock meets his son in the other world set inbetween the cell games and buu saga.The adventures they get up to and the interesting stuff that happens. King Kai's bad jokes included.DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or any of the characters

Bardock: errr hang on a minute so u don't own me

Seripa: No.

bardock: so I could just walk out of here any time

Seripa: No, because then there would be no story

Bardock:(mumbles) lazy bum

Seripa: whatever you say (sighs)saiyans can't live with em can't live without em

Introduction:

Now you may or may not know about Bardock he was the infamous father of Goku, a strong warrior in fact stronger than many of Friezas best fighters. He died trying to stop Frieza from destroying his planet. The vision of his son Kakarot spurring him to take revenge for everything they had been made to do. Needless to say he unfortunately failed and was no match for Frieza. However, his noble act did not go unnoticed, and seeing how he had changed his ways, King Yemma allowed him into the other world instead of sending him to Hades.

The story takes places nearly 40 years later just after the end of the Cell Games as everything returns to normal on Earth and everyone tries to cope with the loss of Goku.

Goku of course is in the other world as well hmmmm I wonder why. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the number of times he has saved everyone's butts could it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bardock: Boring. Where is the interesting stuff you promised

Seripa: Its coming. Impatient sod.

Bardock: That was uncalled for

Seripa: Man(exasperated sigh) it's a shame that there is life after death otherwise I'd be rid of you and your ridiculous comments

Bardock: so I can go then

Seripa: for the last time N-O. no.


	2. Bad Jokes

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ but i do own Hyuki and Korbera

Seripa: Tell me the sort of things you'd like to happen in the other world during the story. I might include some stuff on earth as well. To keep you updated.

Bardock: Tell her to let me go

Seripa: Grrrrr... get your Saiyan ass over here now (grabs him by the collar) you're mine till the story ends. Now be a good saiyan and get me a drink.

Bardock:Yes Ma'am

Seripa: i love 'im really

Bad Jokes

It was a day just like any other day in the other world. Boring and monotonous at least it was for a saiyan with nowhere to go and nothing to do. It wasn't like there were too many other saiyans who got into the other world apart from Goku or Vegeta on the occasions that they ended up dying but they were soon gone again because of the dragonballs.

Bardock had heard a rumour though. His son the famous Kakarot was in the other world again and this time he was staying there permanently. This didn't exactly come as a shock to Bardock after all you can't live forever but he was interested to see what sort of a man he had become. The visions of the future had stopped when he entered the other world so apart from the few visions he had had before he died he had no idea what his son had amounted too.

He lay back in the long grass and pondered whether to search for him when He heard the sound of two people sparring in the distance and decided to investigate.

There was Hyuki a strong warrior he had fought against before and he was fighting Korbera one of the best warriors in the other world.

He leant against a tree and continued to watch. He wasn't the only one, soon a small crowd had gathered.

King Kai was among them and once the warriors had finished he decided to take the opportunity to try out some new material.

"Hello Ladies, Gentlemen and you the one who looks like a cabbage. Yeah you. hello to you too. My name is King Kai and I'm going to entertain you. Yes. You are looking at the funniest person alive."

"Uh but King Kai.... you're dead."stated the dude that looked like a Cabbage.

"oh. Well then the funniest person that has ever died. Try this one out for size. A man walks into the bar and tells the bar man that he has a talking pork pie. The bar man loks at him and says "I don't believe you" the man outraged by being called a liar tells the barman that the next time he comes back he''l bring the pork pie. so a few weeks later he comes back and takes the pork pie out of his bag and places it on the bar, and the pork pie says "pint of beer please" and the barman says."

King Kai began to chuckle uncontrollably at this point and everyone just stared.

" The bar man says " sorry we don't serve food. HAHAHAHAHA."

everyone stared.

"get it.SORRY WE DON'T SERVE FOOD"

There was an wakward silence and some tumbleweed blew through the clearing. somewhere in the distance they heard a cricket chirp. The crowd began to disperse and King Kai tried to recover from his giggle fit.

Bardock had fallen asleep halfway through the joke and was leant against the tree drooling as he thought of Roast Dinners covered in gravy.


	3. Food

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or the characters apart from the ones I made from my own head. Like Hyuki and Korbera.

Bardock: What is the point in that lousy disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter?

Seripa: It stops large companies from suing me for nicking there ideas you twit.

Bardock: Hey. Don't call me a twit. (Powers up)

Seripa: I wouldn't do that if I were you (shows him a small pink fluffy cuddly toy) If you want Snucklebottom to live through the night, you'll sit down.

Bardock: (sits down) lousy son of a...

Seripa:uhuh. What was that?

Bardock: Nothing

Food

Goku was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. All he wanted at the moment was some of Chi Chi's cooking. He loved food. A true saiyan. He decided to go look for some food. Goku launched himself into the air to get a bird's eye view of the area. He saw an apple tree in the distance and was about instantly translocate there when he saw King Kai practicing jokes a little way off. He stopped by him frightening the life out of the Kai.

"Why hello Goku. Have I told you the one about the man in the bar......"

Goku began to daydream of pork pies and all sorts of other pies as King Kai told his joke.

"Goku did you hear"

"Oh yes. HAHAHAHAHA, very funny, HAHAHAHA. Any way I gotta scoot King Kai got to fill my stomach"

And with that, he was gone.

He arrived by the apple tree and tapped it causing most of the apples to fall to the ground. Then Goku sat down and stuffed his face.

A little way off, Bardock watched his son cramming handfuls of fruit into his mouth and he chuckled. He was definitely a saiyan.

He walked over to Goku.

" Mind if I join you?"

"Swoarf om omlra hapra"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Goku nodded and wondered exactly who this guy was who was sitting in front of him stuffing his face when he saw the tail. He swallowed hard.

"You're a saiyan" he said with surprise.

"You know for the son of a saiyan who was not only a good warrior but an intelligent scientist, you sure are dumb."

"Wow. You knew my dad!"

Bardock sweatdropped and put down all the apples he was holding.

"Geez. Duh. Can't you see how alike we look"

"errrr... yeah but what's youre point"

"For Kami's sake I am your father"

"Have you seen Star Wars cuz you sound like Darth Vader.....wait a minute"

A light bulb went of somewhere in Goku's small brain.

"YOU'RE MY FATHER"

"Hmhm." said Bardock. He was not exactly talkative at this point, as he was in the process of cramming three more apples into his mouth.

"Well geeee you coulda told me sooner but oh well... hey you ate the rest of the apples. Oh man now I'm gona have to get more. It's like living at home again, Gohan eats just as much as I do."

"Who's Gohan?" questioned Bardock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bardock: Was that some sorta poor attempt at a cliffhanger, and why is that Cry....

Seripa: You mean Kai

Bardock: Fine then. Kai. Why is he soooo bad at telling jokes?

King Kai: I am not bad at telling jokes. You're more moody than Piccolo

Bardock: Who's piccolo?

Seripa: Stop arguing you two. Firstly that was not a cliffhanger just a very good place to stop(Shifty look) Secondly. You're jokes aren't that bad(coughs)Thirdly Piccolo is one of your Son's friends.

Goku: Whose my friend?

Seripa: Piccolo.

Goku: Is he the short one.

Seripa: No you dumbass he's the green one from Namek.

Goku: Oh yeah sorry. Just having a blonde moment.

Seripa: But you're not blonde.

Goku: (turns super saiyan) Now I am.

King Kai: you being dumb is funny Goku.

Bardock: Who's Goku?

Goku: Yeah. Who's Goku?

Seripa: I am going I cannot take you lot any more. I NEED SPACE.

Bardock: So can I go now?

Seripa: No you have to stay

Bardock: Oh.


	4. Discussing and a date

Bardock: I am making this following statement was made of my own free will....owwwww stop poking me. Anyway, Seripa does not own dragonball Z or any of the characters except Hyuki and Korbera. She might make up some more though.

Seripa: Ok that was good now get back to you cage..i mean errr luxurious living quarters

Bardock: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo...can I have my teddy back

Seripa: OK.....oooooo you're soooo cute when you're completely defenceless

Bardock: Really?(optimistic look) so cute that I could go?

Seripa:N-O. So get back in your cage

Discussing

"So Gohan is your son, Chi chi is your wife and all your friends are going around saving the universe, and you're called Goku" said Bardock after Goku tried to explain everything"

(A/N: Have you ever tried xplainin the story of DBZ it's incredibly hard)

" Yeah and Vegeta is married to Bulma and...."

"Woah. You mean Prince Vegeta, that annoying bratty 6 year old who was bent on destroying loadsa planets"

"Well yeah, but he's not 6 any more"

"Right, ok. And that King Kai dude, does he have some sorta mental health problem?"

"No. He thinks he's the funniest man alive"

"But he's dead"

"Ok.....the funniest man that ever died."

Goku got up to find some more apples and Bardock decided to join him.

"I hope you realise that hanging around with me is dangerous. Wherever I go evil villains follow, the number of encounters I have would make a great TV show or a series of short films!" said Goku

"Really, cool. Well if they do that I hope they make a TV special about me. I am your father after all."

By this time they had reached another tree laiden with apples and with one tap from Goku all of them were lying on the ground.

Goku managed to cram quite a few into his mouth before Bardock sat down. Just to make sure that he had a head start in cramming food down his throat.

Just as they both reached for the last apple King Yemma came running up looking for Goku.

"Goku, we have a major problem and we need you're help!"

"See what I mean dad. I can call you dad can't i? Ok I'm on my way King Yemma."

He flew away with King Yemma and not long after that they were at the check in station.

"So whats the problem King Yemma"

"Oh it's terrible. I have a date tonight and I don't know what to cook her!"

"Oh my Kami that is a catastrophe. How about you have a picnic. She'd like that. Who is it anyway."

"Oh I think she's called Princess Snake"

"WHAT?"

"Oh is there a problem Goku?"

"ummmm errrrr no no problem at all just errr don't go back to her place ok."

"Ok Goku see you tomorrow."

"Bye King Yemma"

Goku flew back to the apple tree to find Bardock lying underneath and horror of horrors he had eaten the last apple. How greedy.

"What did he want?" asked Bardock.

"oh he's about to go on a date with an evil snake that disguises herself as a beautiful woman in order to lure men into her stomach where she digests them."

"Oh is that all. Well then I'm gonna have a nap"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seripa: Yay the chapter is longer

King Yemma: So you're just gonna let me go on the date.

Seripa: Of course. It's more interesting that way.

Bardock: I'm hungry. I'm just gonna go down the road and errr... get some fish and chips.

Seripa: There are no fish and Chips down the road. I know what you're up to so get back to the cage

Bardock: (groans)

Seripa: Thank you to Dreamer of death and Ravenxwill for the reviews. Keep em coming.

Bardock: Great. You act all sweetness and light when there's something in it for you.

Seripa: Shut up.


	5. Temptation

Bardock: tinky winky..dipsy..lala..po..

Seripa: Please be quiet

Bardock: Teletubbies....teletubbies...say ehoh, ehoh

Seripa: Grrrrrr.

Bardock: Shutting up

Seripa: I do not own DBZ I own this story and random characters that I create from my warped mind.

(Bardock tries to climb out of the window but drops down and starts writhing on the ground)

Seripa: wow. The shock collar I put on him really works.

Temptation

To say the least, it was very tempting. Krillin had done it many times before and Goku knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

It was an endless battle in his mind between right and wrong. On the one hand he could do it. It was not against the law but people did not enjoy the pain it caused after all Goku had experienced it first hand. On the other hand he could not do it but then he would be missing out on a lot of fun and entertainment in the other world was scarce.

So he sat there contemplating right and wrong, good and evil, yin and yang...well I might be going a little over the top.

He picked evil. GOKU PICKED EVIL, the wrong, the yang.

"WEDGIE" he shouted as he yanked Bardocks underwear up over his head. (Don't ask me how cuz of the saiyan armour. Just go with the flow.)

"WHY YOU LAZY BUM!" Cried Bardock, startled. He began to chase Goku through the other world " GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW KAKAROT!"

Goku hadn't eaten for a while so his energy was low and Bardock soon caught up with him. Goku didn't have enough energy to defend himself and so his father had the advantage and managed to beat him into next Tuesday.

And so that was the tale of how Goku gave in to temptation and gave his gather a wedgie, but there is more.

King Yemma was sitting at his desk when in came King Kai. Yemma wasn't looking too pleased and so the Kai had decided to cheer him up.

"WHY DID NO-ONE TELL ME SHE WAS A GIANT SNAKE IN DISGUISE, WAS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FROM EVERYONE I LET INTO THIS MISERABLE PLACE . EH, I COULD OF SENT THEM TO THE HFIL, BUT NOOOO BECAUSE I AM A NICE GUY" he boomed as he slammed his fist into his desk causing a minor earthquake.

Even King Kai couldn't think of anything too say and so he left quickly and silently. Meanwhile Yemma had been so preoccupied with the outcome of his date that he hadn't checked in any of the souls that the line had tripled in size. So much so that there was in fact no room for more souls and the people that were supposed to be dying were still alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bardock: Boring story...and why couldn't I have given Kakarot the wedgie.

Seripa: Because he is more immature than you

Goku: Am not (pouts)

Seripa: I rest my case


	6. Coke

Bardock: I'm growing old in here you evil person

Seripa: I'm not evilshifty look I'm perfectly lovely now get back in the cage and do the disclaimer or no food for a week.

Bardock:meekly yes ma'm. Seripa does not own DBZ or any of its characters. But she still keeps me locked up day in day out.

* * *

Coke

Now in the other world even though it's everything a dead person could ask for there will unfortunately be drawbacks, for instance it is extremely hard for shipments of Coca Cola to reach the other world as the lorry driver isn't usually dead. So on a sunny Sunday morning Goku was extremely pleased to meet a dead lorry driver.

"So you actually brought all the Coca cola with you" Goku said drooling

"Yup, guvna. I brought the 'ole thing. An' I can sell you the 'ole lot for a very reasonable price"

"What is it."

"A woman."

"A WOMAN"

"yeah I want you to set me up with someone"

Now at this point the rusty cogs began to move in Goku's mind.

"I know one woman, she's a princess. Very beautiful"

"IHEARDTHATGOKUYOUMAYBEDEADBUTYOUBETTERNOTBECHEATINGONME" Screamed Chichi from back on earth.

"Wow, that was scary; anyway if you go to her place right along that road you'll be able to meet her. So can I have my coke now."

Goku got his coke and began to gulp down bottle after bottle. Sharing some briefly with his father. By this point they were both extremely bloated with gas but at the same time they were zooming around from the caffeine. It was then that Goku stopped and stared thoughtfully into the distance, hang on a minute, he thought. Then it dawned on him Princess Snake ate men how could he have forgotten, but because of the large amount of caffeine in his system he immediately forgot that thought and went back to flicking bottle caps at the back of his father.

They never saw the lorry driver again

* * *

Bardock: scraping the barrel a bit there weren't you that was a pretty poor story

Seripa: Right that is it I'm putting a muzzle on you.


End file.
